


Love so hard, it could rip my heart out

by thelovedbird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Indecisive Stiles, M/M, Questionable Sexual Choices, Run-On Sentences, Second Thoughts, Stress
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovedbird/pseuds/thelovedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles mười bảy tuổi, và bạn thân nhất của cậu đang ngày càng xa cách, và cha cậu không còn nói chuyện với con mình, vậy nên cậu sẽ có vài phán quyết tệ hại. Cậu mười bảy và cần những quyết định tệ hại đó để khi ba mươi cậu có thể nhìn lại, và không điều gì là tệ hơn Derek Hale. Cậu sẽ để cho Con Sói Hung Ác bước vào, để anh ấn cậu xuống ghế bành và cậu sẽ vòng tay xung quanh anh và cậu biết thật là sự lựa chọn tồi, nhưng là sự lựa chọn của cậu, và Derek ở đây, trong khi mọi người thì không.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love so hard, it could rip my heart out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love So Hard, It Could Rip My Heart Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557869) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



Lần đầu tiên điều đó xảy ra, Stiles biết là sai lầm.

Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là cậu không tiếp tục, bởi cậu mười bảy, và cậu được phép có vài quyết định ngu ngốc trong đời. Làm sao cậu có thể học thêm điều gì nếu không làm vậy? Khi cậu ba mươi chúng sẽ trở nên quan trọng, cậu biết, một khi đã đúc kết từ những sai lầm và trở nên tuyệt vời và vinh quang và các thứ khác nữa.

Vậy nên cậu đâm đầu vào sai lầm và hoàn toàn nhận thức được sai lầm của mình, vòng tay qua sau cổ Derek và hôn anh ta như thể không sao nếu điều này đang xảy ra, không sao nếu như Derek đẩy cậu sát vào cửa xe, không sao cho dù cách đây hai giây Derek vẫn còn đang hăm dọa cậu. Bởi Stiles mười bảy, và cho dù cậu biết đây không là khởi đầu tốt đẹp của bất kì điều gì, rằng hiện tại cậu đang hoàn toàn đóng vai cô gái khóc lóc vì bị lạm dụng trong bức áp phích ở phòng y tế.

Cậu vẫn đang hôn Derek, với suy nghĩ đó trong đầu.

Stiles nghĩ mình sẽ điên mất.

Cũng được thôi mà, khi tay Derek trườn từ hông xuống đùi Stiles, khi anh ta kèm chặt Stiles giống như anh ta cũng hiểu, đại khái thế, đủ để cậu không ngạc nhiên gì khi Derek đẩy mình lên tường. Cậu móc chân quanh người anh ta sau một giây, và khi Derek di chuyển xuống cổ cậu, cậu chỉ ngước đầu lên, để anh ta biết _đúng rồi, vậy đó, cứ tiếp tục đi_. Khi cậu gọi tên Derek, và đó chỉ là tiếng thở hổn hển, cậu thừa nhận, thì không còn chỉ là hôn nhau mà đi thẳng đến một thứ có thể khiến Derek vào tù, vì Stiles chỉ mười bảy tuổi, trong khi tuổi cho phép ở California là mười tám, nhưng chỉ là có thể thôi, vì cậu không chắc có phạm pháp không khi cả hai đều còn mặc quần.

Cậu vẫn xuất ra quần như thể cậu mới mười bảy, vì cậu _đúng là vậy_ , nhưng khi cậu cảm nhận được Derek cũng xuất theo mình, thì đỡ xấu hổ hơn một chút.

Và có lẽ dư chấn nên là khó xử, nên là xấu hổ hơn, nhưng Derek hạ cậu xuống để chân cậu quay trở lại mặt đất, và anh ngã vào người cậu, cậu bị ấn vào tường bởi sức nặng của anh. Không hẳn là dễ chịu, và cậu khó nhọc thở khi hai tay cụp lấy mặt Derek, để Derek hôn cậu lần nữa, hết lần này đến lần khác, râu anh cà vào lòng bàn tay Stiles. Họ tiếp tục hôn nhau qua cả sức nóng âm ỉ, đến khi kích thích trong máu cạn kiệt không còn gì ngoài một mong muốn gần gũi mơ hồ.

"Chết tiệt," Stiles thở ra, vì họ vừa làm gì thế này? Ngay trên tường chỗ Derek ở, Chúa ơi, cậu thật sự dễ dãi đến vậy sao? "Chết tiệt."

Derek đang nhìn cậu, và đôi mắt anh ta chăm chú vào môi Stiles, vậy, ừ, cậu cũng vậy, có muốn không? Và Stiles nghĩ về điều đó, nghĩ rằng được thôi, ừ, trước khi ý thức của cậu có thể đuổi kịp cơ thể, nhưng đó cũng là lúc điện thoại cậu rung lên.

Là Isaac. Cậu ta đã cố gọi Derek, cậu ta nói, nhưng chỉ vào được tin nhắn thư thoại, và.

Và rồi Isaac dừng lại.

Và Stiles nhớ rằng họ là _người sói_ và nhận ra Isaac có thể nghe được tiếng thở của hai người.

Derek giựt lấy điện thoại, vì Derek là Derek, và Isaac sẽ không bao giờ nói một lời nào cho dù cậu ta biết mình vừa làm gián đoạn điều gì, vì Isaac không phải là Scott. Chúa yêu cậu ta, nhưng Scott sẽ không bao giờ nhảy bổ vào một kết luận mà Stiles biết Isaac vừa làm vậy.

Stiles không phải người sói, nên cậu không biết Isaac nói gì, không biết vì sao Derek làm mặt như anh ta không thể tin vào vận may của mình, nhưng khi anh cúp máy, quay lại nhìn Stiles với một biểu cảm tiếc nuối thành thực, "Tôi phải đi." Anh ta nói khi lướt điện thoại trở lại vào túi Stiles. "Nhớ giữ gìn. Em nên về nhà, nơi an toàn."

Làm như mấy thứ siêu nhiên kinh khủng đó mỗi lần viếng thăm đều không biết Stiles là mục tiêu tuyệt hảo.

"Được thôi." Cậu muốn về nhà, thật sự, cực kì đấy. Cậu muốn vào nhà tắm và rửa sạch cảm giác nhớp nháp này, thay quần áo. Cậu muốn thả hồn vào Netflix, muốn quên hết những gì mình vừa làm, những gì cậu vừa để cho xảy ra, bởi chúa ơi, cái quái gì? Sao lại như vậy? "Gặp em sau." Hi vọng là sau một khoảng lâu thật lâu, đủ lâu để cậu tỉnh táo lại.

"Được thôi." Derek hôn cậu lần nữa, một tay đặt nhẹ sau lưng Stiles, một tay nâng lấy cằm cậu, giữ cậu đứng im, và Stiles cũng để mặc điều này xảy ra, bởi vì sao không? Cậu mới vừa để Derek ghì cậu vào tường mà? Trước đó Derek tức giận vì điều gì, cậu không còn nhớ. "Đóng cửa sổ lại. Tôi sẽ nhắn tin."

Stiles muốn nói, này, tôi có một cái cửa, dùng để cho mọi người đi ra đi vào, còn cửa sổ thì không dùng như vậy, đó là lí do tôi ở trên tầng hai, nhưng nghe có vẻ giống như lời mời gọi. Cậu không biết mình muốn Derek đi vào từ cửa chính hay không, bởi điều đó hơi thực tế, hơi giống như nhận thức rằng cậu với Derek là hơn cả bạn bè.

Cũng bởi, cha cậu. Mặc dù Stiles không thường xuyên gặp ông, họ chỉ như những chiếc tàu đi qua nhau vào buổi đêm, vì Stiles khiến ông bị đuổi việc, phải không nào, và mọi thứ đang dần tốt lên, nhưng nó vẫn chưa tốt hẳn, ông vẫn biết Stiles đang nói dối, vẫn không tin con trai mình, và ông làm tăng ca hết mức có thể. Đa số những ca đó cùng thời gian với khi Stiles ở nhà.

"Được thôi." Cậu nói, và họ rời nhau, Stiles tới chiếc Jeep, Derek tới chiếc Camaro. Derek nhanh chóng xa dần khi Stiles vẫn đang giả vờ nghịch radio, và một khi anh ta đã đi, khuất tầm mắt, cậu đưa tay lên miệng và gào thét, vì cái quái gì vậy.

Cái quái gì vậy.

 

-

 

Lần thứ hai, ở lãnh thổ của Stiles, trong nhà cậu, trên ghế bành của cậu. Derek ở đó vì tại sao không, làm như anh ta có một đàn để chăm coi, hay gì đó. Không hề, anh ta có đủ thời gian trên thế giới này để giả bộ là mình ghé qua xem Stiles thế nào, vì bằng cách này hay cách khác anh ta biết cha cậu thường xuyên làm ca đêm, biết Stiles ở một mình trong nhà và không thể lấy lý do phụ huynh có thể nghe thấy khi một người sói Alpha hơn hai-mấy tuổi trèo lên người cậu trên ghế bành và hôn cậu đến khi cậu không tài nào chống cự bàn tay đang cởi khóa quần mình.

Không, cậu không thể chống cự, cho dù một phần não bộ trách móc sự ngu ngốc thần kì của mình, vì cậu đang làm gì vậy? Cậu không biết Derek bao nhiêu tuổi, chưa bao giờ hỏi, chưa bao giờ chắc chắn anh ta bao nhiêu tuổi khi nhà Hale cháy rụi, khi Kate Argent giết cả nhà anh, nhưng cậu biết anh quá lớn so với mình. Cậu chỉ mười bảy, và cậu là con người, và cậu không có lý do để bào chữa cho việc bản thân để Con Sói Hung Ác, theo nghĩa đen, vào nhà và ngấu nghiến mình, là chấp nhận được.

Khi đầu cậu ấn vào gối, khi cậu rướn hông lên cho Derek, một nửa tâm trí cậu nghĩ phải đó, mình thích thế này, cứ tiếp tục đi, trong khi nửa còn lại nói cậu dừng ngay bây giờ, nói một lần thì có thể đánh dấu là khoảnh khắc của yếu đuối, một sự kiện ngu ngốc có thể chóng vánh quên đi, nhưng hai lần thì là lựa chọn có ý thức, hai lần là Stiles điên rồi. Bởi Derek là tất cả những gì cậu nên tránh xa. Derek là Tin Dữ, và nếu bất kỳ giác quan nào của Stiles còn sót lại, cậu sẽ nói không, không, dừng lại, chúng ta không nên làm thế này.

Miệng cậu không hiểu điều đó, vì tất cả những gì nó thốt lên là, "Đừng dừng lại, Derek, làm ơn," và Derek, anh ta _gầm gừ_ , như thể Stiles hổn hển khiến anh ta ham muốn, và khi anh ta đè xuống đùi Stiles, cậu nghĩ đó là kết luận khá chính xác. Cậu khiến Derek ham muốn như thế này, một chân quấn qua anh ta, một chân gác lên ghế, đẩy người lên khỏi sàn nhà, vòng tay xung quanh Derek, hai tay nắm lấy áo anh ta.

Derek rất ấm, da thịt anh trơn láng dưới bàn tay Stiles. Thật kì cục để suy xét đến da thịt người khác, kì cục để phân tích điều đó trong tình trạng hiện tại, nhưng Stiles không thể điều khiển cách trí óc mình hoạt động, cũng như cậu không thể điều khiển tiếng rên khi Derek chạm đúng chỗ, khiến Stiles than van như thể cậu sắp chết, móng tay cùn bấu vào da Derek.

Khi Derek dừng lại, thật là không công bằng, nhưng Derek quá nặng, và cho đến khi cậu cảm thấy dương vật Derek áp vào mình cậu mới nhận ra Derek đã cởi thắt lưng, không còn mặc quần, để giờ đây họ đang dựa vào nhau, và điều này là quá xa so với tất cả những giới hạn Stiles đã từng chạm đến, và cậu sợ. Cậu muốn dừng lại, cậu muốn lên đỉnh, cậu muốn ở trên lầu trên giường của mình, làm bài tập và là đứa con ngoan xứng đáng với cha mình. Cậu không nghĩ lần đầu tiên của mình lại là với Derek Hale, trên chiếc ghế bành, nhưng cũng cùng lúc, cậu thật sự không quan tâm, bởi với hướng đi cuộc sống của cậu, có thể cậu sẽ chết ngày mai cũng nên, vậy thì sao không? Sao không quyết định điều này? Đâu có vẻ như dạo này ở đây có người mong đợi cậu sẽ khá lên, và đây là điều _cậu_ muốn, trong suy nghĩ sâu thẳm u tối nhất của mình, vậy thôi quan tâm làm gì. Không cần quan tâm.

Cậu xuất tinh, và quyết định đã xong, vì người ta không thể rút lại điều này, không thể rút lại khi người mới làm họ lên đỉnh vẫn đang thở mạnh và nóng hổi vào tai trong lúc di chuyển hông, đến khi anh ta xuất ra với một tiếng kêu khó tin. Người ta không thể rút lại điều này khi tinh dịch anh ta đầy trên bụng họ, khi anh chống người bên trên họ, hôn họ lần nữa sau cơn chạng vạng như thể không còn nơi nào khác dành cho anh ta.

Stiles đáp trả lại nụ hôn của anh, vì trên người cậu là tinh dịch của Derek, và cậu nghĩ mình không có lựa chọn, không thể thay đổi quyết định nữa, vậy thì cậu hôn Derek cũng có là gì?

Derek rời đi, vì anh không thể ở lại khi Stiles biết cha mình sẽ về vào ba giờ sáng, và Stiles cũng không muốn anh ở lại. Cậu muốn Derek đi để cậu có thể hít thở và bình tĩnh lại, rồi sau đó, cậu kì cọ trong phòng tắm đến khi chắc chắn rằng mọi chứng cứ đã biến mất, rồi xuống nhà, vào phòng khách, và mở tung tất cả cửa sổ trong khi lau chùi chiếc ghế. Khi phòng khách chỉ còn mùi hóa chất thay vì mùi tình dục, cậu đóng tất cả cửa và leo lên giường đọc sách, dùng ứng dụng Kindle trên điện thoại.

Lần này cậu không gào thét, và cậu thấy rất tự hào về bản thân.

 

-

 

Lần thứ ba không rõ ràng lắm, bởi vì là ở trong rừng, nhưng lại không phải sở hữu của nhà Hale, nên cũng không phải của Derek nốt. Stiles có thể đánh giá cao sự hài hòa, đôi khi giữa việc Derek trở thành tên khốn mỗi khi Stiles đi vào rừng một mình, tiếp nối bằng việc Stiles nói anh ta vui lòng biến dùm vì cậu không phải là thiếu nữ yếu đuối cần được bảo bọc, và cậu có quyền đi dạo nếu cậu thích, và khi tuyết bắt đầu rơi, họ dựa vào một cái cây, hôn nhau, và Stiles không thể hiểu tại sao điều này lại xảy ra.

Bởi Derek đã tức giận với cậu, và cậu đã nghĩ, được rồi, giờ chúng ta có thể quay lại là chính mình, quay lại sự bình thường, nhưng rồi Derek trở nên kì quặc và "Làm ơn đừng làm tôi lo lắng cho em, tôi không thể đi theo em cả ngày," và Stiles đã cãi bướng, "Nổi gai ốc quá, nói để anh biết," và như vậy.

Và rồi là hôn nhau, dựa vào một cái cây, và vỏ cây đâm vào lưng Stiles, qua cả lớp áo ấm, nhưng cậu không quan tâm, vì cả hai đang hôn nhau, và cậu thấy thích. Cậu muốn hôn Derek, tên Alpha hai-mấy tuổi ngu ngốc này, tên thậm chí không biết giao thiệp vì lợi ích mạng sống của mình, vì Still đúng là một tên còn ngốc hơn.

Derek hôn Stiles như thể anh muốn cậu, như thể Stiles là tạo vật tuyệt vời nhất mà anh từng hôn, như thể Stiles là thứ duy nhất khiến anh ham muốn, và hiển nhiên Stiles nghĩ quả là không công bằng. Derek có thể đóng phim khiêu dâm, anh ta quá điển trai và cơ bắp, còn Stiles thì chỉ là cậu thôi, chỉ là một thiếu niên lóng ngóng nói nhiều. Derek không nên ngó đến cậu lần thứ hai, nói chi là hôn cậu thế này. Và Stiles, cậu không nên hôn Derek, vì cậu thông minh, cậu biết, cho dù không ai nhận ra, và cậu cũng biết Derek là sự đau khổ đang chờ đón. Derek có thể chiếm lấy cậu và làm cậu tan nát nếu anh muốn, vậy nên Stiles không nên cung cấp đạn dược cho anh như điều cậu đang làm đây, không nên để Derek nắm lấy cậu trong tay.

Khi tuyết bắt đầu rơi, Stiles nghĩ đây là thứ đa số mọi người mơ mộng. Một nụ hôn dưới tuyết non, với một người có ngoại hình như Derek, chết tiệt, đúng là chỉ có trong phim tình cảm. Vậy tại sao nó lại xảy đến với Stiles được, và tại sao một phần trong cậu muốn cuộn tròn trong chăn trên ghế bành, ăn bỏng ngô và chọn tựa phim?

Tại sao Derek nói, "Đừng làm vậy với tôi nữa, Stiles, Chúa ơi,"? Cậu đang làm gì?

Cậu đang dựa vào một cái cây, hôn tên Alpha Derek Hale. Còn giống cậu đang làm gì nữa?

 

-

 

Lần thứ tư, là Derek ấn cậu xuống nệm trong cái ổ mà anh ta gọi là giường ngủ ở toa chở hàng. Cậu kéo áo qua đầu, và cậu thề, cậu sẽ thề với mọi ngôn của ngữ tôn giáo khác nhau đã từng tồn tại, là cậu chỉ đến để đưa cho Derek thông tin đã thu thập được về đàn selkie kì quặc. Chỉ vậy thôi.

Nhưng là Derek đang đè cậu xuống, hôn cậu, nói, "Ngủ với tôi," và Stiles đáp, "Ừ," và là như vậy, và cái giọng nói trong đầu cậu cứ tiếp tục không, không, không, mày đang làm gì vậy, thôi ngay. Và là Stiles, lờ giọng nói đó đi, hoặc giả, thừa nhận là mày có lí đấy, nhưng câm đi dùm, được không, bởi cha cậu vẫn không nói chuyện với con mình, và cậu không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra giữa cậu và Scott nữa, và cậu cũng không nhớ đến Lydia nhiều tháng rồi. Tất cả những gì trong tâm trí cậu là Derek và mùi nước cạo râu của anh và đôi tay anh và thái độ tệ hại của anh, và lần nào cậu cũng lên đỉnh mà chẳng tốt chút sức lực gì.

Giờ cậu không cần phải mơ mộng nữa, cậu có thể, "Đó, ở đó, đúng rồi," di chuyển tay Derek, và nói, "Em muốn anh," và Derek đưa miệng đến dương vật Stiles, và thổi kèn cho cậu. Và giống như là, được rồi, giờ mình biết tại sao mọi người thích cái này, vì quá là tuyệt mà, nhưng rồi cậu sợ Derek muốn cậu đáp trả, và anh ta muốn, rõ ràng là anh ta cũng muốn, nhưng anh không mở lời. Stiles thắc mắc Derek có biết rằng ngay cả Stiles cũng không biết mình đang làm gì nữa, nhưng rồi cậu quá áy náy về bản thân để có thể chùn bước khi cậu trườn xuống cơ thể như được photoshop của Derek, xuống dương vật anh. Cậu không muốn là đứa mất kiểm soát, không muốn trở thành thứ mà tất cả mọi người đều nghĩ cậu như vậy, vậy nên cậu mút lấy dương vật Derek như thể anh là cú thổi phát ra âm thanh 'pop' sâu trong họng khi cậu chỉ mới là đứa trẻ không thể vừa đi vừa nhai kẹo cao su. Và đôi khi, Stiles nghĩ Derek không biết anh ta là kẻ đầu tiên làm điều này với Stiles, vì anh ta xử sự như đáng ra Stiles phải thành thạo lắm, như Stiles phải biết làm gì nếu có một tên đang "Đúng rồi, Stiles," bên trên cậu trong khi móng tay hắn ta ấn vào đầu Stiles.

Và vì anh ta không biết, nên cậu cứ xuôi theo dòng và hi vọng vậy là ổn.

Derek xuất tinh, và Stiles có thể tính là thắng lợi, nếu cậu không bị sặc, vì Derek phóng vào mồm cậu, và hóa ra là thứ này dở quá. Cả khi cậu đã nhổ ra, mùi vị vẫn phảng phất trong miệng, đủ để cậu muốn được súc miệng bằng Listerine, hay ít nhất có Coke để uống.

Cậu có kẹo cao su trong túi. Lúc này thì chúng hữu dụng.

Derek nhìn cậu cười, không phải là _cười cậu_ , chỉ là khúc khích khi cụp lấy sau đầu Stiles và hôn cậu, và nói, "Sao em không thể mua kẹo cao su bình thường? Cái đó là gì vậy?"

Và Stiles nói, "Vị dưa hấu đó, đồ ngốc, vị này trên cả tuyệt vời."

 

-

 

Cậu không còn đếm sau lần thứ bảy, bởi đó cũng là lúc cậu đã sẵn sàng, vậy nên đó cũng là lúc cậu để Derek chơi cậu, không phải chỉ giữa hai chân. Cậu đã cho Derek đặc ân đó rồi, để anh ta xuất giữa hai đùi Stiles trên giường cậu, cậu đã ấn mạnh móng tay vào tấm lưng to lớn của Derek, cậu đã nghĩ nó quá sướng đi, sướng hơn cậu mong đợi, và chúa ơi, chắc chắn cậu sẽ thích khi cuối cùng cậu cũng để Derek chơi mình, cậu sẽ thích bị đè xuống và chiếm đoạt.

Lại là một khủng hoảng bản ngã không cần thiết.

Nhưng cậu không đếm nữa, phải vậy thôi, cậu không thể nhận thức rõ ràng được nữa rồi, và đáng sợ chưa, vì cậu đã ngủ với Derek đủ nhiều để không còn đếm được số lần? Kinh khủng quá, vậy nghĩa là cậu nên dừng lại, cậu phải nói không nếu Derek dựa vào lưng cậu lần nữa, chôn mặt vào cổ Stiles, phải thôi đi, nói không, tôi không muốn, và cầu nguyện rằng giọng điệu nghe có vẻ thành thật vì thực sự quá là giả dối đi.

Lần đầu tiên không hẳn là dễ chịu với cậu. Bị căng ra đau nhiều hơn là sướng, và Derek không làm chủ bản thân nữa, móng vuốt giương ra cấu vào da Stiles, để lại dấu vết trên hông cậu, chảy máu và nhức nhối mỗi khi lớp jean quần cà vào. Anh ta cũng cắn nữa, nhưng Stiles biết anh sẽ làm vậy, luôn luôn, có điều lần này là đằng sau gáy cậu, và không cách nào mà không ai, kể cả Scott, không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra.

Stiles phát hiện rằng mình không đủ sẵn sàng để chuyện này bị phơi bày, ngay vào giây phút nó không còn là một bí mật nữa. Mà cũng không hẳn nó là bí mật, vì cậu luôn luôn có mùi của Derek, vì Derek nghĩ chả sao nếu anh ta đến bất cứ lúc nào anh ta thích, bất cứ lúc nào cha Stiles không có nhà, và ngồi với cậu trên ghế bành, một tay vòng qua người Stiles, hoặc hôn cậu khi trên TV chiếu mấy chương trình ngớ ngẩn. Và thật ra điều này tốt hơn là ở một mình, và Derek không còn là kẻ bầu bạn tồi tệ nữa, nhưng đôi khi cậu chỉ muốn anh ta để im cho cậu một mình vì quá sức chịu đựng. Đi mà tìm cho mình một kẻ khác đêm nay, để Stiles giả vờ rằng cậu vẫn còn lí trí, đừng khiến cậu cảm thấy mình là đứa con tệ hại nhất, đừng khiến cậu cảm thấy ghế bành nhà Stiles là nơi duy nhất anh muốn tồn tại.

Cậu khiến cha mình mất việc, cướp đi mục tiêu của ông, tất cả vì Derek và những trò ngu xuẩn của anh ta. Và giờ đây cậu có Derek, nghi can giết người hơn hai-mấy tuổi mà cha mình chán ghét, trong nhà của ông, trên ghế của ông, và cậu để kẻ đó làm mọi thứ với mình. Và cậu thậm chí còn không thể bào chữa vì chính cậu là kẻ khơi mào, trườn vào đùi Derek, vì Derek đang rảnh rang, vậy thì anh ta ở đây làm chi, vậy thì Stiles có còn giá trị? Stiles chỉ mong mọi thứ qua nhanh để anh ta đi đi và cậu có thể tống khứ thứ mùi này trước khi cha quay về, có thể giả vờ rằng mình là đứa con tốt đã ngồi làm bài tập và xem DC Nation trên Cartoon Network.

Mà cậu có làm vậy, chỉ khác là có Derek bên cạnh, và Derek nói anh vẫn thích Aqualad nhất, và Robin mới quả là thằng nhãi nói nhiều, trong khi Stiles đang cố gắng tập trung vào _Chùm Nho Nổi Giận_.

"Tôi ghét quyển sách quỉ quái này," anh bực bội nói, và đó là lời nhắc nhở rằng anh đã trưởng thành, quá lớn so với Stiles và cậu không nên để Derek tiếp tục. Cậu cần phải nói không lần sau khi Derek vào nhà mà không báo trước, nói cho anh ta, rằng không, tôi không muốn anh ở đây, cần phải tìm sức mạnh để chối từ anh ta, "Tôi chưa bao giờ hiểu con rùa có ngụ ý gì."

"Vậy là tôi phải dùng Spark Notes. Anh có ích ghê." Still vẫn còn ê ẩm, một chút, và hông cậu vẫn đau mỗi khi cậu cựa quậy, và vết cắn ngu si sau gáy cậu đang ngứa vì lên da non và cái cách Scott nhìn cậu hôm nay hoàn toàn khiến cậu mắc ói. "Sao tôi cứ giữ anh bên mình?" Chỉ là nói đùa, đùa thôi mà, vì Stiles không giữ chân Derek, không có ý định đó trong tương lai, vì cậu sẽ kết thúc mọi chuyện. Cậu sẽ. Cậu sẽ nói với Derek họ không thể cặp kè kiểu này nữa, rằng cậu muốn có thể dự prom với ai đó, ai đó như Danny, muốn được vui vẻ và bình thường, và cậu chẳng hề muốn Derek chiếm hết quỹ thời gian của mình trong khi cậu có thể ở bên cạnh một người không phải Tin Dữ.

Nhưng giờ với dấu vết sau gáy, mọi người đã nghĩ Stiles là hoa đã có chủ, và đúng thật.

Tay Derek lười biếng trườn trên lưng cậu, như thể anh ta có quyền làm vậy, như thể anh ta chạm vào Stiles vì Stiles là của anh ta, đó cũng là lúc cậu bỏ cuộc và đè Derek xuống ghế, cho dù cậu ê ẩm rồi. Cậu có thể thổi kèn lần này, vì Derek thích lắm, và Stiles càng nhanh trao cho anh ta thứ anh ta cần thì anh ta sẽ càng chóng đi, rồi cậu có thể làm bài tập trong yên ổn.

Khi cậu rời khỏi nhà tắm, lưỡi vẫn còn rát. Derek vẫn ngồi đó, lật qua lại mấy trang của cuốn sách ngu ngốc.

"Hai giờ ba tôi về nhà." Cậu nói, thay vì thực sự là, biến dùm, sao anh vẫn ở đây, tôi sẽ không phục vụ anh tối nay nữa đâu.

Derek chỉ đảo nhẹ mắt lên hộp đồng hồ, và nói, "Còn vài tiếng nữa. Boyd giỏi thứ này lắm, em biết mà. Có muốn gọi cậu ta không?"

"Cũng được." Cậu nói, có chút ranh ma, vì Derek đang làm quái gì vậy, sao anh ta lại gọi Boyd cho cậu? Sao anh ta _còn ở đây_? Anh ta đã được thỏa mãn rồi, giờ còn muốn Stiles làm gì nữa?

Và Boyd ghé qua, và dĩ nhiên có Isaac, vì Isaac rất phụ thuộc, và Erica theo sau, thổi kẹo cao su, có điều họ mua Pizza và Coke và Isaac mở sẵn một gói Donettes rồi Boyd nhăn mặt giựt lại. Họ ngồi đó và Boyd giải thích về con rùa ngu, trong khi Erica ngồi trên ghế ăn Donettes còn Isaac thì bị phim hoạt hình thôi miên đến khi Derek đánh vào đầu cậu ta, nhắc nhở rằng cậu ta cũng học chung môn văn học nên phải chú ý vào. Rồi Erica khúc khích và ném vào đầu cậu ta một cái donut, rồi Isaac than thở rằng Erica xấu xa quá, rồi Boyd làm mặt như ừ, đây là cuộc đời tôi đó, rồi khi Derek can được họ, Stiles chạm ánh mắt Boyd, và trong khoảnh khắc có sự xót thương đồng cảm giữa hai người, vì chúa ơi, bạn bè họ toàn kẻ ngốc cả.

Chỉ có là Stiles không thể đồng cảm với Boyd về Erica và Isaac và cái sự anh em ganh đua giả vờ của họ, cho dù Derek có gầm gừ nói cả hai thôi đi, Erica, đừng chọc nữa, Isaac, thôi ngay trò trẻ con đó lại. Vì đây không phải cuộc sống của Stiles, bầy sói không phải cuộc sống cậu.

Nhưng cuối cùng cậu kết thúc bằng việc dựa vào ngực Derek khi cả hội xem _Captain America_ , và một tay Derek ở lưng chừng thắt lưng cậu, lòng bàn tay đặt lên bụng cậu, tay còn lại tựa vào ghế, và anh không làm gì hơn, không đòi hỏi hơn gì ngoài có Stiles trên người, và Isaac ồn ào thắc mắc tại sao người ta có thể đặt ra cái biệt danh 'Bucky', rồi mọi người đều ra về lúc một rưỡi, và Derek hôn từ biệt cậu, cậu chỉ nhớ họ một chút mà thôi.

 

-

 

Lần thứ hai cậu để Derek chơi mình vì Derek muốn vậy, rõ ràng quá mà, và Stiles thì không đủ năng lượng để gạt đi, không biết làm sao để nói _anh làm tôi đau_ mà không khiến Derek thương tổn ghê gớm, vậy nên cậu để anh ta làm những gì anh ta muốn cho xong. Lần này không nhức lắm, thật ra cũng không tệ khi giờ cậu biết mình nên trông đợi điều gì, và khi cậu lên đỉnh, là kiểu cực khoái khiến trí óc cậu nát tan thành ngàn mảnh. Và cậu nghĩ, ồ, mình đã muốn điều này, hèn gì mọi người ai cũng thích. Không móng vuốt, không răng nanh, nếu Stiles không rõ hơn, có lẽ cậu sẽ nghĩ Con Sói Hung Ác biết rằng suốt ba ngày sau lần đầu tiên, chỉ cần mặc quần vào cậu cũng đau, và cách anh hôn xương hông Stiles khiến cậu nghĩ đúng rồi, đúng rồi, sau rốt Derek cũng biết và có thể anh hối hận và anh đang cố gắng nói anh sẽ cẩn trọng với Stiles, vì anh nhớ rằng cậu là con người yếu đuối và cần được quan tâm.

Vậy nên cậu vẫn nằm đó, và cậu nghĩ cũng không sao đâu, trong lúc Derek di chuyển xung quanh cái chòi lụp xụp mà anh ta gọi là phòng ngủ, dù nó chả có cái giường nào. Toàn chăn là chăn với mấy chiếc nệm cỡ đại và vài cái gối, thật kì quặc, và nơi này có mùi như nước cạo râu của Derek và mộng mị, và mùi trầm Isaac đốt trong toa hàng, và tình dục. Cậu thắc mắc không biết đây có phải là đặc trưng của người sói không, vì cậu đã để ý Scott cũng làm thế với chiếc giường, xoắn xít đống chăn cho tới khi mẹ cậu ta bắt gấp lại, và Isaac cũng thế, và có lần cậu ở trong phòng Boyd, giường cậu ta cũng có vẻ như sẽ tiến triển thành thế này. Cậu chưa bao giờ thấy phòng Erica cả, mà cậu cũng sợ, vì phòng ngủ của con gái là nơi khiếp đảm bất khả xâm phạm và cậu không muốn bị xé rách ruột nếu có lỡ làm hư hại gì. Cậu cũng chưa bao giờ, chưa bao giờ thấy phòng Peter, hầu như không thấy Peter, và cậu nghĩ Derek cũng không muốn cậu thấy, bản thân cậu cũng không muốn, cám ơn nhiều, cậu đã có quá đủ người-sói-ấu-dâm trong đời rồi.

Derek không đuổi cậu đi, và tốt thôi, anh ta thật biết nghĩ, vì Stiles chắc giờ mình không thể di chuyển được, không thoải mái, dù một nửa trí não tuyệt vọng muốn rời nơi đây. Cậu muốn sạch sẽ và an toàn trên giường mình, một mình. Nhưng nửa còn lại, nửa đang ê ẩm và trống rỗng và mệt mỏi và thỏa mãn, nghĩ cậu có thể nằm đây chút nữa, có thể khoan khoái trên giường Derek cùng Derek một lúc, có thể tận hưởng cảm giác bên cạnh một người sau khi làm tình, cảm giác được đụng chạm lúc tàn cuộc, khi Derek dịu dàng và tử tế và vui vẻ.

Quả là sai lầm, nhưng kệ đi, vì cậu mười bảy, có vài sai lầm cũng chẳng sao, chọn Con Sói Hung Ác thay vì một ai đó an toàn hơn cũng có là gì.

Derek trườn lên cậu, và chết tiệt, quấn người anh ta quanh Stiles như thể cậu là gấu bông, mà cậu thì không phải, nên cậu văn vẹo, vì chẳng thoải mái chút nào. Derek ôm cậu thật chặt, và cứ mãi hôn cậu thôi, nhưng cả hai cuộn vào nhau thế này thì nóng quá. Con sói dâm đãng ngu si trong Derek chắc nghĩ rằng nó sẽ được thoát ra lần nữa, chỉ cần giữ chặt Stiles đang ương ngạnh một lúc nữa thôi, nhưng còn lâu Stiles mới cho nó đạt được mục đích. Cậu sẽ xốc trí óc mình trở lại và lau sạch người và bắt Derek đưa cậu về, để cậu có thể làm bữa tối cho cha mình, mang đến đồn cho ông, đảm bảo rằng ông ăn uống đầy đủ, cho dù ông có thở dài khi nhìn thấy Stiles, không mời cậu ngồi ăn chung. Cậu vặn vẹo, và Derek hiểu ra, nới lỏng cánh tay, hôn lên vai Stiles như là, tôi xin lỗi, tôi xin lỗi, tôi quên mất.

Anh ta nói muốn Stiles xem xét hệ thống mấy khu vực họ đang sử dụng, vì tất cả đều sống ở đây, thật sao trời, không phải Boyd vẫn còn có một gia đình? Họ không nhớ cậu ta sao? Tại sao chính quyền chưa rờ đến Isaac? Cha mẹ Erica không lo lắng sao con gái tuổi teen của mình lúc nào cũng toàn chơi với mấy thằng con trai? Nhưng bọn họ đều sống như thể họ đã quên mất cách làm người, như thể họ đang cố gắng để làm sói, và họ cần được chăm nom, và may mắn cho cả bọn, tất cả những gì Deaton muốn dạy Stiles đều tiếp thu dễ dàng.

Vậy là Derek xuất hiện, yêu cầu Stiles kiểm tra vài thứ, và Isaac đã ho khan còn Boyd và Erica thì nhếch môi, còn cậu thì mừng vì Scott không ở đây, để trừng mắt và giận dỗi và bực bội với Stiles. Vì Stiles có mùi như Derek, và Scott biết tại sao, và Scott có thể khiến cả hai gặp nguy hiểm khi cậu ta dính dáng tới một gia đình thợ săn, nhưng khi Stiles ngủ với Derek thì cậu lại là kẻ phản bội tình bạn này. Cậu không rõ phải chăng vì Scott đơn giản hơn Stiles, vì Scott nhìn Allison và Stiles và cậu ta thấy họ tốt, còn Derek thì xấu, vậy nên cả hai không nên vướng vào nhau, hoặc giả Scott chỉ biết những gì Stiles biết, đó là Stiles không nên ngủ với tên Alpha hơn hai-mấy tuổi này, kẻ không những có vấn đề, mà còn là những vấn đề dài hạn.

Và Stiles kiểm tra từng khu vực, rồi nói với Derek lần nữa. Derek lắng nghe rất nghiêm túc, và Stiles đã nghĩ, ồ, anh ta thực sự là, anh ta muốn kiểm soát được mọi thứ, vì cậu có cảm giác Derek thậm chí chưa từng tốt nghiệp cấp ba, và có lẽ mấy thứ Stiles nghĩ là trò trẻ con cũng là khó khăn với Derek.

Derek không để cậu đi, và cậu mệt mỏi lắm rồi. Cậu ngủ năm tiếng, đến trường, chơi bóng quần, đến nơi đàn sói đang ở, và giờ họ đã làm tình, và cơ thể cậu như là, không, quá đủ rồi, không di chuyển nữa, chấp nhận đi thôi. Ở lại, cứ ở lại, để anh ta ôm lấy mày, giờ phút này vậy là được.

"Sao anh không làm việc?" Miệng cậu không mệt. Nó chả bao giờ mệt. "Lúc nào anh cũng có tiền, nhưng anh không đi làm. Tiền bảo hiểm chiếc Camaro thôi cũng không nghĩ tới nổi, thiệt đó, chiếc Jeep của em khoảng hai trăm một tháng, mà còn chưa tính tiền gas. Sao hay vậy?"

"Tiền bảo hiểm. Bảo hiểm nhà. Và cha mẹ tôi, các dì và chú, họ rất nhiều tiền. Tôi và Laura thừa hưởng hết lúc chúng tôi mười tám. Laura đầu tư gần hết, không biết chị ấy làm sao. Nhưng chị rất giỏi khoản đó. Chị rất thông minh. Còn là đại biểu học sinh mà." Khi Derek nói, ngực anh phập phồng sau lưng cậu. "Tôi còn không học cấp ba nổi, có bằng tú tài, mà thực ra cũng chỉ vì nếu không Laura sẽ phàn nàn đến khi tôi điên lên." Anh duỗi người ra sau Stiles, cả cơ thể anh đều ấm áp, lũ người sói chết tiệt, nhưng giờ Stiles đang lạnh, và đống chăn thì nằm dưới chân, nên những gì cậu có là Derek. "Chị ấy lúc nào cũng vậy. Thật kì quặc. Tụi tôi thậm chí không thân lắm trước khi vụ việc xảy ra. Laura chỉ muốn rời bỏ nơi này, học đại học, và chị đã làm vậy. Sau đó thì, lúc nào chị cũng muốn chăm sóc cho tôi. Làm như là Mẹ vậy. Tôi khó chịu, vì chị không phải. Chị là chị tôi mà thôi. Người chị đã từng chôn đống đồ nghề bóng chày của tôi trong rừng và làm một bản đồ kho báu để tìm lại nó sau khi tôi mách mẹ rằng chị trốn nhà đi gặp bạn trai." Giọng anh nghe như bị làm phiền nhưng cũng đầy trìu mến, làm Stiles nhớ đến cách cậu kể chuyện về Scott và những giai thoại nhảm nhí họ đã từng trải qua bao nhiêu năm nay, như lần cậu té xuống từ mái nhà vì Scott là _tên đần_ và bị gãy tay và Scott là người đầu tiên buông hết mọi thứ và thậm chí còn đề nghị giữ thẳng đầu cho Stiles, thật có ý tốt, nhưng bảo hiểm của cha cậu cũng chỉ chi trả chừng đó thôi. "Chị ấy thực sự có thể xử đẹp tôi. Hồi đó tôi rất bực bội chị."

Tim Stiles đập quá nhanh khi Derek nói, vì đây không phải là họ, đây không phải là những gì họ làm, Stiles cóc muốn biết quái gì về Derek cả, cóc muốn để Derek có cơ hội gần gũi cậu, vì điều đó có nghĩa gì đó, cho dù cậu không hiểu. Cậu muốn Derek im đi và buông cậu ra, đưa cậu về nhà để cậu có thể tắm rửa, vì cậu thấy nhớp nháp và bẩn thỉu và lí do duy nhất làm cậu không thấy khó chịu vì điều đó là do cậu quá mệt và cảm thấy ấm áp. Cậu không muốn Derek nói về những thứ như thế, vì có nghĩa là Derek cũng muốn biết ngược lại, và cậu không thể.

"Mẹ em mất khi nào?"

Stiles không thể. Cậu không. Đây không phải là thứ cậu có thể để Derek chiếm lấy như cách anh ta chiếm lấy mọi thứ. Mẹ Stiles không phải việc của anh ta, anh ta không có quyền biết và xem xét và mường tượng, như thể anh ta tường tận về bà, và rồi anh ta sẽ biết nhiều hơn nữa, và không. Không. Stiles sẽ không làm thế. Derek không thể đối xử với cậu thế này. Stiles sẽ không chia sẻ chuyện của mẹ mình.

Nên cậu co lại, và Derek không ngăn cậu, nhưng anh ta nhìn Stiles giống như không hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra, và chúa ơi, đúng là một tên khốn, sao anh ta dám nghĩ mình có quyền làm vậy? "Tôi tưởng đến sáng ba em mới về nhà?" Ông không, ông sẽ không về trước mười giờ sáng, đang làm thêm hai ca đêm để bù vào giờ của những sĩ quan đã chết, mấy người bị giết vì Matt ép buộc Jackson, và nếu Stiles không ở đó, có lẽ ông sẽ nhẹ nhõm hơn, cũng như ông sẽ nhẹ nhõm hơn nếu Stiles đừng mang bữa tối đến nữa. Nhưng đó vẫn là nhà, và Stiles vẫn muốn quay về với ông, cho dù ông không còn muốn có Stiles, và cha cậu yêu cậu, cậu biết. Ông yêu cậu.

"Việc đó thì liên quan gì?" Vì chết tiệt, việc đó hoàn toàn liên quan tới việc này, tới Derek, và sai lầm cuộc đời Stiles. "Thôi, nếu anh không muốn dậy thì tôi sẽ nhờ Boyd hoặc Isaac." Cậu có nghe họ quay về lúc Derek đang bên trong cậu và Stiles đã ngừng suy nghĩ. "Chắc hai người đó cũng đói," vì lúc nào người sói cũng đói, "tụi tôi sẽ đi ăn tối luôn." Cậu không chắc mình có thể chịu đựng cả quãng đường về với họ, trong khi họ xử sự như thể Stiles nên là một phần của đàn, vì cậu không. Cậu nên dành thời gian buổi tối với Scott, hoặc cha mình.

"Không." Derek nhắm mắt, duỗi người, rên lên một chút khi ưỡn lưng, và anh ta đã dậy, túm lấy chiếc quần. "Em đói à?"

Dĩ nhiên, dĩ nhiên là cậu đói, cậu không ăn gì từ trưa, nên cậu gật đầu khi đang mặc lớp áo đầu tiên, chiếc áo tay dài dễ dàng chui đầu qua mà không vướng. Chiếc áo thứ hai bị lộn trái, sao thế được nhỉ? Cậu lộn lại và mặc vào, rồi cậu đi giày, ngồi trong cái ổ đó, và Derek đang sau lưng cậu, và-

Cái gì quanh cổ cậu thế này?

"Tôi xin lỗi." Derek nói vào tai cậu, và thiệt đó, anh ta vừa mới đeo gì cho Stiles vậy? "Tôi không nên hỏi." Là một sợi dây chuyền, thứ trang sức chết tiệt, và dưới ngón tay cậu nó như muốn trôi đi. "Đôi khi, lúc tôi ngoài phố, sẽ có ai đó mang mùi nước hoa mẹ tôi từng dùng. Và chỉ là. Tôi không thể chịu nổi. Không thể. Mọi người nói với chúng tôi rằng rồi sẽ đến lúc chuyện này qua đi, nhưng chẳng bao giờ. Không bao giờ ngừng đau đớn, vì họ không còn ở đây nữa. Và họ sẽ không bao giờ ở đây nữa." Stiles nhận ra, mặt dây chuyền, là hình xích ba chân, giống như hình xăm sau lưng Derek, và không phải là bạc, vì Derek ghét bạc, nói nó không làm bỏng hay gì đó như trong truyền thuyết, nhưng nó vẫn làm anh dị ứng, vì anh sinh ra là người sói, chứ không phải bị cắn mà thành, nhưng nó trông cũng giống bạc, và.

Và Stiles không thở nổi.

"Có lẽ bà sẽ thích em. Laura sẽ xử sự như quỷ cái với em, nhưng chị ấy xử sự vậy với tất cả những người tôi thích. Chị sẽ kể cho em tất cả mọi thứ xấu hổ hồi bé tôi từng làm. Và cha mẹ tôi có lẽ sẽ thích em." Anh thở vào da Stiles. "Tôi biết vậy."

Thật khó xử và khủng khiếp khi sự im lặng kéo dài, kéo dài, còn Stiles vẫn không thể thở nổi, vì có một thứ trên cổ cậu, và Derek là người đeo vào, và Derek đang nói về _gia đình_ anh ta, và Stiles không thể chấp nhận được.

Và rồi cậu nói, "Đi thôi," và họ đi, kiếm thứ gì đó để ăn trên đường về nhà Stiles, và Derek đưa cậu đến tận cửa trước, đảm bảo rằng không có nguy hiểm bên trong, như thể anh ta quan tâm cho sự an nguy của cậu. Và khi anh hôn cậu ở hành lang, nụ hôn tạm biệt, anh nói, "Tôi yêu em."

Stiles lấy sức khóa cửa trước khi âm thầm hoảng loạn, vì tên Alpha là Derek Hale, và Derek Hale hơn hai-mấy tuổi, và tệ hại và đôi lúc xấu xa và anh ta đã từng đẩy Stiles vào tường và anh ta xé họng Peter Hale vì đã giết Laura, và anh ta nhổ vào xác Kate Argent trước mặt anh trai và cháu ruột bà ta rồi nhìn xem họ có dám hó hé gì. Derek là Tin Dữ và Stiles mới mười bảy và cậu là con người và cậu không thể chối từ Derek và cậu cũng không thể gỡ bỏ sợi dây chuyền ngu ngốc này vì Derek đeo nó cho cậu trong lúc kể chuyện về gia đình anh ta.

Không ai còn trao cho Stiles thứ gì nữa, không ai cho cậu khoảng cách, cho cậu thời gian, vì cậu đã tiêu tốn chúng quá nhiều. Cha cậu không thể tha thứ cho dù cậu có giải thích ra sao, còn Scott thì không hiểu cậu, và tất cả những gì cậu còn lại là bầy sói của Derek đối xử với cậu như thể họ muốn có cậu ở bên và họ muốn cậu giúp làm bữa tối, giúp làm bài tập, và ngồi sau xe Boyd uống Sprite, xem Boyd dạy Isaac gấp những chiếc máy bay giấy thật sự bay được, trong lúc cậu và Erica cãi nhau rằng Green Latern nào là đỉnh nhất, vì chắc hẳn phải là John Stewart, nhưng Erica đúng là bị hoang tưởng nặng khi cứ khăng khăng là Guy Gardner. Và cậu có Derek bầu bạn vào buổi đêm vì thực sự cậu ghét ở một mình, và anh cố giúp cậu làm bài tập dù anh dở tệ, và tranh luận giữa Marvel và DC, vì Derek thích DC như một con mọt thầm kín, và Stiles nghĩ anh ta không công bằng với sự phong phú Marvel mang lại và lúc nào cả hai cũng kết thúc khi Stiles nói anh quá ngốc và có lẽ họ cùng xem _The Dark Knight Rises_ bất hợp pháp trên laptop của Stiles. Và có lẽ họ sẽ nói về JGL đã tỏa sáng trong phim thế nào, có chăng sẽ tốt hơn nếu Batman không tồn tại, và chẳng phải tuyệt hảo sao nếu được nhìn thấy trang phục Nightwing, rồi Derek nhìn cậu và nói, "Im đi, Stiles," nhưng rất thân thương, quá trìu mến, và sao cậu có thể không nhận ra?

Và tên Alpha yêu cậu.

Và có lẽ bấy lâu nay cậu đã không nhìn ra điểm mấu chốt.

 

-

 

"Trang sức? Đi chung với áo sơ mi? Giỡn hả?" Lydia hỏi, nhướn mày.

Giờ Scott đã biết, vì cậu ta đã thấy lưng Derek, và cậu ta không thể nào không nối kết lại, và cậu ta hiểu, cậu ta _hiểu_ điều gì đang xảy ra, nhưng giờ không thể nào chối bỏ được nữa, không thể nào nhìn Stiles mà không thấy Derek và đàn sói của anh.

"Derek tặng mình." Cậu nói, rồi Lydia nhún vai, nói rằng ít nhất Derek cũng có mắt thẩm mỹ, nhưng chắc anh ta kêu nhân viên cửa hàng chọn đại thôi, nhiều người làm thế lắm. Và Stiles nghĩ có thể cô đúng, có thể Derek chỉ nói với người bán rồi để họ tự tìm thứ phù hợp, vì Derek là Derek mà, nhưng Stiles thấy không quan trọng. Vẫn là anh ta đã có một ý định, chỉ cần vậy thôi.

Cậu không quan trọng việc ánh mắt Scott hướng qua chiếc bàn và cậu ta nói, "Là vậy sao?" Như một lời buộc tội, mà đúng vậy, một bức tường chưa từng có giữa họ, một đường thẳng vẽ trên cát. Scott cần có cậu trước, nhưng Derek cũng cần cậu, không nghi ngờ gì. Là bản năng của họ, có khác được đâu. Không thể chia cậu thành hai phần bằng nhau. Cuối cùng có người sẽ cần cậu nhiều hơn kẻ còn lại.

"Phải." Cậu nói, và ăn nốt bánh mì kẹp.

Ngày tiếp theo cậu ngồi với Erica, Isaac và Boyd, thứ sáu, cuối tuần, vì cậu muốn thế và vì cậu không muốn phải nghe những dự định người khác vạch ra mà mình không được tính đến. Cậu thậm chí không chần chừ, họ cũng không, chỉ kéo cậu vào, và Isaac đang nhấn mạnh cậu ta không muốn xem _Đừng Sợ Bóng Tối_ vào đêm nay, vì Isaac ghét phim kinh dị, và lỡ như mấy thứ đó có thực thì sao, lỡ như một ngày chúng xuất hiện đe dọa họ, còn Erica thì đòi bỏ phiếu, vì "Cậu đúng là đồ trẻ con, chẳng có thứ gì gọi là tiên răng hung ác tồn tại trên đời," và Boyd hỏi Stiles có cần họ mang gì đến không, đó cũng là lúc cậu nhận ra rốt cục thì mình cũng có một dự định vào tối nay.

 

-

 

Derek thậm chí không cố gắng giúp cậu, nhưng Stiles không để tâm. _Chùm Nho Nổi Giận_ nằm trên bàn, mở ra và đánh dấu chi chít, sao cũng được, tốn tận tám đô, kệ đi, và nếu Stiles không đánh dấu những gì cậu nghĩ ra ngay lập tức thì cậu sẽ quên mất, và có thể cậu sẽ tìm ra gì hay ho khi lướt web, xem có ai thích thứ ngu ngốc này không. Đến giờ, cậu viết được một nửa bài luận còn danh sách những việc cần làm đã ba phần tư hoàn thành, và họ đang xem _Fringe_ trên Netflix, vì Derek rất thích show này, Stiles cũng vậy.

Cậu đang nhai nhai sợi dây chuyền xích ba chân, ai mà thích nổi cuốn sách này, làm quái nào nó trở thành kinh điển khi ma nào cũng ngán, và cậu nói ra, vì đột nhiên không cảm thấy đau đớn như thường lệ khi cậu nhớ về bà nữa, "Mẹ em rất ghét văn học cổ điển."

Và Derek tiếp lời, "Thật sao?"

"Ừ. Bà nghĩ chúng thật nhàm chán. Lúc em lớp bảy, em phải đọc _Con Nai Tơ_. Khi đó em đang dùng thuốc Adderall rồi, nhưng nó không phải phép tiên, anh biết mà, nên em vẫn không tập trung được. Ba phải đọc to cho em nghe. Mẹ thì không. Mẹ cứ phân tâm suốt. Hỏi ba rằng tại sao cả nhà không thể xem phim cho nhanh." Và họ đã xem, nhưng bộ phim cũng đần độn chả kém. "Bà thích Harry Potter cơ."

Lại đau, đau buốt trong ngực cậu, vì họ có thể ngồi và bàn luận về mục đích thực sự của Snape, hay Dumbledore có phải là tên khốn thích thao túng mọi thứ hay không và họ sẽ cùng khóc khi Sirius chết. Lại đau như chưa bao giờ được đau, vì bà đã ra đi, và bà sẽ không bao giờ quay lại, và cậu muốn bà quay lại, cậu muốn bà đọc tập bảy và biết mình đã đúng, biết Snape đã luôn là người tốt, nhưng không thể. Bà không thể.

Có một quãng dừng, như thể Derek tôn trọng sự đau khổ của cậu, hẳn rồi, vì còn ai ngoài Derek có thể biết rằng buốt nhói tới mức nào và cơn bi thương này không bao giờ dừng lại? Có thể biết trong tim cậu là một lỗ hổng to không bao giờ khép miệng, còn đau nhiều hơn nữa khi cậu nghĩ về những thứ như lễ tốt nghiệp, những thứ như cha cậu sẽ ngồi một mình ở hàng ghế, những thứ như mọi người sẽ xin hai, ba, bốn vé, cho cha mẹ họ, cho cha mẹ kế, bất kỳ ai, còn Stiles thì chỉ cần một vé mà thôi.

Và Derek không nói mọi thứ rồi sẽ ổn, anh không lừa gạt cậu như mọi người. Thay vào đó, anh nói, "Laura thích Chạng Vạng lắm."

Cảm giác nghẹn cổ từ từ nới ra, và cậu cười, không tin được, "Thật không? Anh giỡn với em hả?" Derek chỉ cau mày, như thấy nhức nhối. "Chị ấy có một cái áo Team Jacob."

Và Stiles thật sự đã cười, và Derek khúc khích, và hôn cậu, dịu dàng và giản đơn, và Stiles nói, "Em yêu anh," và ổn rồi, ổn rồi. Derek là Con Sói Hung Ác, nhưng anh là Con Sói Hung Ác của Stiles, và có thể cậu đang đánh mất Scott, nhưng ổn thôi, vì cậu còn có máy bay giấy của Boyd và Erica làm Isaac nghẹn họng, và có chăng cha cậu không chấp nhận Stiles hiện tại, có chăng ông sẽ tức giận một thời gian dài nữa, ông có quyền như vậy, và có chăng cậu sẽ ghét đều mình đang làm cùng Derek vì Derek hơn hai-mấy tuổi và đã từng bị tống giam, bởi cha Stiles, nhưng điều đó cũng ổn luôn, vì họ vẫn yêu thương nhau và Stiles có thể chờ đợi cha mình.

Cho đến lúc đó, cậu tin mọi thứ sẽ êm đẹp.


End file.
